


Opening Act: Redemption

by spectrumpsionic



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Hints of Smut, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - F/M/M, belly bulge, hint of threesome, hinted relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrumpsionic/pseuds/spectrumpsionic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuja is invited back to the castle, partially curious and tired of loneliness he returns for a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Act: Redemption

“It’ll be three years today as of the problems that happened…that I caused…”

It’s been three years since the events he bestowed and was defeated, three years since Garnet took throne and three since Zidane came for his lovely Garnet. At least this is what the Grand Treno newspaper says. Things were always brought up in the media of anything exciting or out of town, just recently items from his previous place, Desert Palace were for sale popped in the paper as well. The young man takes the newspaper tucking under his arm in exchanging with gil.

The man makes it back to the riverfront house where he resided, he’d lived in Treno for about a year. It was…interesting, he received LOTS of stares more than he’d openly say he didn’t want. Maybe it was because of his previous situation or the fact he was always at the auction house(mostly trying to somehow repossess belongings).When he enters his home the first thing he does is strip his clothes placing his tricorne on a hat rack placing and the newspaper on a table nearby. The news was stressful but he was grateful for his life, this time around. He puts his jacket and pants away neatly only the sound of him ruffling about hear in his home.

He runs a bath full of lovely lavender and slowly submerges into the water his now light violet tipped hair flowing against his skin. He practically fades out of what he was doing thinking, remembering..did he die? This always felt like a dream to him, but here he was alive, given another chance. Was it a miracle? Possibly or maybe an unknown force from the Iifa tree protected after all that time when he was recovered by Zidane.

That was another thing, the man apparently had Garnet send troops down to find him with Zidane leading after his apparent failed first attempt. Nothing turned up the second time, but the third time around Zidane went alone and after moving things the best he could Zidane found Kuja lying somewhat wrapped in roots. He wasn’t completely strangled like he thought he would be , a light green aura emitting from the roots over Kuja’s own body and he was breathing. So maybe he was in a coma. That was still a mystery.

Kuja raises his head , the water was getting cold. He starts washing up silently in a daze thinking. It was Garnet and Zidane that got Kuja back healthy again unknown to many others that he knew affiliated with them.

Kuja walks to his room, it always felt so empty. Unfortunately, the previous thoughts in the tub didn’t settle. He frowned to himself, he since that day of revival felt more conflicted than when Garland had told him about his destiny. Genomes were a ever reoccurring thing in his life now as were Black Mages. He was learning slowly, he had became more of a hermit since he left Alexandria. He hadn’t spoke to Zidane or Garnet since then. When he left he promised he’d start to change, to understand and live but it’s always easier said than done.

He settles down drying off his tail flickers slowly as he places a robe on looking into the mirror upon his vanity to do his hair. He didn’t feel like he was aging neither did he look it he was a bit more skinnier, he ate just enough for the stomach pain to go. He honestly never felt like an empty husk until waking again, before he felt he had a purpose. Even recalling the last words he gave to Zidane he felt a tinge of hope. But now? He felt so hollow.

As soon as he left Alexandria he headed to Desert Palace and took whatever he had via an old wheel cart and chocobo. He chose Treno because he had always loved it and with a theater being built he wouldn’t need to travel. He sighs, adjusting his feather. So much work but he’d rather not cut it. A knock on his door interrupts any further thoughts, he walks pass his large bookcase of magic books among of literature something he hadn’t done in a while. The knocks on the door becoming more impatient. When he answers the door he is granted with a large red nose practically face to face and a letter?

He thanks the moogle messenger and closes his door. He hadn’t done anything unless it was an eviction. He settles down at his desk a couple of magic bottles are moved aside. He stares at the envelope, it had a royal seal. His lips felt dry, his heart pounded these sudden feelings of nervousness. He had so much confidence before, why did an unopened letter make him uncomfortable?

Dear Kuja,  
Didn’t think I’d find you, but Garnet explained that through a little gossip you’ve been spotted in Treno. It’s weird, you not being here anyway I contacted you because I wanted you to hang with me for a special after birthday together my birthday passed and knew you would say no. Anyways, there’s a invitation so you can come in when you arrive and a ticket to a play with Garnet and I. Hope you can at least see us both.

-Queen Garnet and King Zidane

Kuja looks shocked, he even rereads the letter. He was wanted and by two people who he made lives a nightmare three years ago.

The next day early in the morning before the sun even began to rise he paid a visit to the slums of Treno. He rents a chocobo and cart and makes his way to Alexandria. He wouldn’t lie, an airship was a much quicker way to get places but he needed to leave early and the construction of certain transportation hotspots were found in only a handful of places or were being rebuilt…plus he knew the people hadn’t forgot him.

When he sees the castle in site he sighs, it was probably noon judging by the sun. His stomach began doing flips, a sudden urge to turn around and not comeback. Just pretend he never received the letter..but he couldn’t they wanted to see him. This could make or break maybe a wanted relationship of care from Zidane and maybe Garnet.

This was by far the worst place for him to deal with looks. The people wouldn’t stop, it lessened when he went behind the castle walls but he always felt the knights staring especially Beatrix and Steiner. As his stuff was being unloaded he was taken to the couple naturally led by Captain Steiner his wife who Kuja sees is pregnant.

“King Zidane has forgiven you and Queen Garnet, I suggest you make the best of this and don’t screw up.” Kuja doesn’t reply to the knight deciding to remain quiet.

Beatrix knocks on the door and when she hears a voice opens it stepping aside. “My lords you have a guest.” Kuja walks in slowly and somewhat cautiously feeling the dagger eyes of the two protectors. Garnet’s beautiful long black hair was worn up with loose curls, an orange and dark green gown and a crown placed upon her head. In the chair beside her sat a young his crown sitting on the table. Zidane hadn’t really changed a bit of height and his hair and clothes. The hair was tied with a dark teal bow and trousers tucked into boots with a teal jacket with a coat tail, white short sleeved shirt rises ,his tail swaying with eagerness.

“Kuja!” Garnet greets with a smile, Kuja doesn’t smile he tried in front of people, they ran.

“It’s nice to meet you again my lady.” He finishes quietly.

Garnet curtsies and Zidane crosses his arms with a wide smile. “I’m actually surprised you even decided to come hell I didn’t even write the letter, Garnet did…b-but as me I told her what to say.”

Kuja nods, he still wasn’t comfortable and the couple knew that. “Steiner, Beatrix we’ll be fine, go relax or something. I mean your wife is pregnant she needs a break.” Zidane insists walking the duo to the door.

Beatrix steps forward, “I can take care of myself besides we can’t leave you alone.”

“Please Beatrix, take care of yourself that’s an order.” Garnet says in a quiet matter. The pregnant woman bows her head leaving ,Steiner guiding behind her shutting the door.

Zidane smiles, Kuja just didn’t know how happy he was to see him.

“And then Steiner was dragged by the chocobo!” Zidane cries wiping his eyes of tears, Garnet chuckles.

“I feel it was your friend that helped in that situation, poor Steiner.” She giggles stopping to sip her tea. She looks to Kuja who slowly took sips of his tea. “Kuja are you okay?”

He snaps from his thoughts. “I am, just pondering on things I suppose. Like me being here. It is a surreal feeling.”

Zidane nods. “I still remember our talk ..before Iifa’s roots caved in, it takes time to heal.”

“It’s easier said than done especially when the person who is attempting redemption is the one with the casualties.”

Garnet doesn’t say anything, she knew this was something she could never understand. She was human, she didn’t have that struggle of belonging with Garland manipulating in the shadows as Kuja . She slowly stands and walks to Zidane hugging him leaning into give a kiss on his cheek.

“I’ll see you both at the play tonight, I think I will prepare for tonights event.”

Zidane watches his wife shut the door and sighs. Kuja watches. “It’s a big responsibility , I’m surprised to see you take on so much.” A small smirk appears on his face Zidane nods.

“I’m learning ..to be honest the coronation and all was hard I actually had it put off for a week because I-I wasn’t sure…but I know now. And stealing is a habit, even if I have things given…I kinda steal still.” They remain quiet the sound of a clock in the room and birds outside being the only supplied noise. Kuja bites his lip hesitating. “Zidane…what’s it like?”

Zidane looks up curiously. “Huh?”

“What’s it like…when she kisses? I-Is it nice?” He lowers his head looking out the large window of the sun moving over the mountains. 

Zidane was shocked replying with a small “yeah” still shocked by his question in intimacy. He had been told Kuja called her a Canary at times but on a possessive trapped creature. Not because she was beautiful.

“Is it nice, being in love?”

Zidane didn’t want to say the wrong thing giving a nervous chuckle.  
What was Kuja getting at? Kuja from the time he first met, to the standoff with Garland and his final moment he was always so cold. It was when he was recuperating that Zidane noticed…how different he was acting. “I know…it’s weird for me to ask…I was..curious is all. Excuse me.” The taller Genome leaves the table leaving the room only confusing Zidane.

Later that night the three attended a play and while everyone else applauded Kuja, Zidane and at times Garnet would zone out or clap almost late in reply. At one point Kuja’s thigh brushed against his and he flinched focusing hard at the play. It was a shame he couldn’t focus ,he loved this play. So much drama just in the opening act itself.

When the play was over they returned to the castle Kuja sitting close to Zidane. After dinner they walked around catching up. Kuja was happy inside to know that Zidane felt he should write, it was a work in progress idea. Kuja eventually goes to his room his heart beating exceptionally fast. He notices a figure on his balcony as he approaches closer he sees it’s Garnet.

The cool night breeze a sign of approaching autumn slows to a halt, Garnet’s voice breaking the silence. “ It’s a nice night…perfect for romance.”

Kuja looked from his peripheral at her a calm smile on her face. It’s been a weird day…

“Do I dare ask what you mean by that?”

“I saw you and Zidane, you’ve both been flustered since you arrived.” Kuja huffs looking out at the city but listens feeling too curious. “You have no idea how upset he was when he found out you left.”

The tall man looks to her, was Zidane that upset? “I felt I didn’t belong behind these walls, how do you act so cheerful when I hurt you? It’s eating at me…making me feel..”

“Awful? Horrible? Look it did hurt at times when I think of my mother it really hurts. But…she had changed for the worst and. Do I miss her? At times but even in her last moments she knew she was doing wrong to the kingdom.”

Kuja turns to look at the city. “I apologize, I never told you when you were taking care of me. I was still shocked that Zidane, that you wanted to get me back to health. I apologize what I’ve done to Gaia…to Terra..”

Garnet smiles hugging him tightly. “It’s a long road to your redemption but we both forgive you. Come here…” She pulls him down kissing him on the lips. He had never been kissed. He thought it was a waste of time especially given all of what he was doing at that time. She pulls back and giggles walking to the door. “You worry too much, we are always here for you. It is no surprise at this point that…we feel a bit of a connection towards you. Zidane in particular, he should be here soon. Make it count.”

Kuja touches his lips, his first kiss. It was nice too. He pondered for an hour on kisses feeling his cheeks turn red on his pale skin. It was later in the night when Zidane knocks on the door and Kuja let him in, he was still wearing his gold and violet Treno nobleman outfit. Kuja inspects the king noticing a bottle in his pocket.

“You’re wife was in here earlier…”

Zidane smiles. “I know, she gave you a little kiss, huh?” He says with a wink. Kuja looks at his hands.

“Zidane..what are you up to? You…your wife? Am I really just a game? Another pawn?”

The king shakes his head. “ I was upset that you left Kuja, and honestly caring for you…I-I dunno I liked it. Both of us, we felt we were getting to see and teach you things.”

Kuja nodded, the first real physical contact on a non-abusive level came from the Queen herself. Garnet was happy to see him, being too weak at the moment when he saw her again he thought she would punch him and it would’ve been a torture to just be beaten again. But he was wrong…Zidane walked over shedding his jacket and picking Kuja up, it was like picking up Garnet. Kuja barely had any abdomen defined muscles to make him look even a bit masculine. The king ran his hands over Kuja’s midriff, it was so unhealthy. “ You obviously don’t eat…we’re gonna need to fix that in the morning.” His eyes trail down to his hips, wide enough to bare a child. He always thought Kuja’s androgyny turned him on.

He places Kuja on the bed gently pulling a bottle of silicon oil lube out. The man on the bed says nothing , he could only watch as Zidane turned around climbing over himself. He was quite the flirt, that part he learned that night at the play. Zidane had rubbed his thighs as well as whispered things while Garnet acted on the scene nonchalantly. He received many kisses and hickeys which he knew would be covered no doubt the next day.

“Why me?”

“Why not you, I-I want us to get along. I want you to be here as a friend, I want you to know what it’s like to feel loved…and Garnet told me that you practically were shy when she kissed you ,totally unlike you.”

“And what AM I like?”

“Mysterious, sarcastic, very smart, dramatic, and a huge ego.” Kuja rolls his eyes with a small smile.

“See? There’s the smile we would have loved to seen when I was talking about my birthday.”

“Steiner isn’t funny, but I guess him being dragged about would deserve a chuckle.”

Zidane pushes Kuja’s intricate shirt up sucking on a nipple. He arched his back he was so beautiful. His tail wrapping over his own left leg. He looks up blue eyes highlighted by makeup he was seriously making Zidane blush.

“I-I’ve never done this…any of this before. But your wife trusts you to bed me., she said make it count.”

Zidane didn’t waste a minute stripping their clothes and teaching how to get a sexually repressed Genome eight years older to make out. It was hot, Zidane would smack his ass when he did well. They played with their tails he learned that Kuja was just as sensitive near the base. Zidane places Kuja on his knees much to his dismay feeling like an oglop on the floor.

“It’s just a bit of fun Kuja, I don’t think of you like a bug.” He strokes himself moaning quietly , this being beside himself naked another man or person in general naked.

“I’m not sure I heard things, from people that get disciplined this way…” He mumbles.

“I’m not here to hurt you, I-I really care about you. If you’re uncomfortable we can stop if not I’ll coax you into it, I’m not here to degrade you.” Kuja lifted his hand to wipe his purple lipstick off his lips but Zidane places a hand gently on his. “You’re pretty and I like the make up..”

“You’re flattering me aren’t you?”

“I could do that but why do that when it’s true.” Kuja says nothing else unsure if THAT was also a pick up line and moves his mouth over the tip of Zidane’s dripping dick. A long sigh drags from his mouth slowly putting his hand in Kuja’s long hair playing with the soft tresses and feathers. “So good.”

He didn’t know what to think, this was his first time but it was pleasing his friend? They were friends, right? He moves down a small bit at a time licking it and feeling it in his mouth and the blonde? Well he was really eager about it, loved it. Which was a good thing he supposed. Zidane stopped him in his tracks and those amazing eyes looked at him, did he do something wrong?

“Sit back on the bed, I want you to relax.” Kuja does as told as he sees the bottle in sight, he gasps again as Zidane goes down on him for a bit until he becomes a little too loud signaling it was time for the main course. Zidane makes for Kuja to scoot close as he uses the oil on his lower half. He was never touched by anyone, he was going to lose his virginity and it was with the last person he thought it would have possibly been a candidate.

Kuja stills as he feels Zidane push in the blonde rubs his left hand with his. “Don’t be tense…you’re gonna hurt yourself..” Kuja shakes his head doing as told although his face showed mild discomfort. Zidane doesn’t move, in fact he almost pulls out before feeling Kuja’s tail wrap around his waist.

“M-more..it feels good..” He almost purrs out. Zidane pushes in further, he finally begins to move he even feels brave enough to kiss Zidane. The flirty man above him strokes him as the time goes on and it had to be the most interesting night. Zidane knew if Kuja wasn’t so scary back then that many would have loved to fuck him. His faces alone were perfect the expressions, the noises! Well, he wasn’t a very loud person but the panting and eye contact he did give screamed for him to bed him, at least in his mind. Kuja and Zidane eventually came. His face hid behind sweaty hair, he felt so exposed. He slides under the covers and Zidane follows.

“Don’t leave, relax we’ll wash in the morning.” Kuja groans not liking the way he felt but he hadn’t felt…relaxed in an embrace and it was something that easily helped him sleep.

The morning came and Zidane woke to Kuja nuzzled into his chest, this was the EXACT opposite of the person that aimed to take out his friends in the Crystal World. Kuja slowly wakes up realizing where and what he’d done. He looks up Zidane keeping his face in place pressing a morning kiss on his previously purple lips. He was getting used to this he rather liked this and wandered if it was like this with Garnet and Zidane or what he would be like with them. Kuja felt confident especially with Zidane’s little sexual and yet loving whispers. He somehow was laying at the foot of the bed as Zidane lay propped on his shoulders watching a horny Kuja oil his own ass. They kiss again this time Kuja straddling the now alert king. He pulls down the sheets licking Zidane’ s already erect dick. “Now it’s my turn..”

Zidane’s mouth hung open as Kuja lowered himself down upon him moaning slowly moving a hand to his lips. Zidane smiles weakly, damn if it didn’t feel good, there was even a slight stomach bulge on the violet haired Genome. Kuja wasted no time riding murmuring things out his mouth his hair was wild and at this point it was nothing Zidane had ever seen on the constantly composed face. Zidane squeezes his ass loving the feel of Kuja riding on him , he loved when they let and kissed desperately. Kuja twitches as he feels his orgasm and slowly cums onto Zidane and his own stomach.

Time passes and they decide a bath was needed. Kuja passes the soap to the king who was gladly sitting behind him washing his hair. Since they got in the tub he had become silent again and it was bothering the thief. “Kuja…are you okay?”

“…not really if you want the truth. What am I to you? What did WE do, what did Garnet do? Are you planning on letting her bare children?” Zidane’s eyes open widely holding his hands up in defense.

“Trust us, we are aware of these things. First off I-I love you, a lot it tore me up that you would just leave and left a small ass piece of paper saying you couldn’t stay. Secondly, what I did was indeed do the same thing Garnet and I do together.. we both love you. And to an extent I do more, you’re practically family.”

“You slept with your brother and released your seed inside of me..thanks..”

Zidane frowns pulling Kuja close, he could feel how tense he was. This was probably a bad idea, Kuja hadn’t spoke to many people since leaving his rehabilitation. Not to mention losing his virginity.

When they climb out the tub they return to the bedroom to dress for the day. A knock comes to the door and Kuja answers, his face somewhat a mix of displease and sorrow. Garnet returns the same look. “Did I interrupt? Is Zidane in there?” Kuja opens the door and lets her inside.

The three sit in almost silence, as if last night and that morning didn’t happen. Until Garnet stands and walks over to Kuja hugging him, Zidane follows and does the same. “We love you so, so much. We don’t want to lose you, again. Yes, I may bare Zidane’s child, but not anytime soon.” Kuja says nothing instead holding them.

“I-I don’t want my problems falling upon you two, I mean you have a kingdom to protect.”

Zidane shrugs. “You make it a problem by closing off from us, we just said we love you. Y-you just gonna leave again?”

Kuja shook his head. “Give me time, is that what you told me about the citizens? I know you care for me and I care for you, the idea, I’ve been told , have seen as weakness for so long…it’s foreign to me. I feel a little warmer and I’m glad we did become intimate last night. Just wait for me…perhaps keep a room for me?”

“Done, this is your room!” Zidane announces. Garnet sits on Kuja’s lap and kisses his lips again. His hand brushes against he breast, he moves it quickly , the king notices and helps the two undress.

“Now it’s my turn to bed you. Don’t worry we’ll take care of you.”

“We’ll see you in two weeks Kuja. There is enough food, right?” Garnet fuses worriedly.

“He has enough…it’s getting him to eat more then a crumb.” Zidane states his eyes drift to the still scrawny stomach with concern. “I-I hope you eat, when I see you I wanna see you healthy.”

Kuja had stood longer than he expected the welcome to be and neither seemed to care. His wagon was being supplied with items curtsey of the couple. He smiles a bit from what he started it was barely noticeable to the knights but the couple saw. “I am capable of caring for myself.” Garnet looks at his stomach explaining how it was important to eat.

Zidane smiles to himself inspecting the dagger that Kuja had given him earlier.

‘ “ Think of this and the previous activities today as a gift, it’s rare and more of an ornament than an actual weapon. And Garnet I can’t pay back for the lives I’ve taken but have this necklace, I bought it back from the auction house. It’s sad that I have to buy my stuff from them but..” Garnet kisses him again with a wholehearted smile. “Please…keep in contact with us.”

“I will.”’

Kuja floats onto the wagon he wanted to get home before dusk. The couple wave as he leaves their walled city behind. It wasn’t so bad visiting after all maybe he’d invite them to his place, at least he knew he was never alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random couple of headcanons that were in my head or moreso thoughts of Kuja and it turned to a 4,000+ oneshot.


End file.
